Demons
by winter2012
Summary: On the planet of Nepton, a young prince, Sear, awakens from an underground sleep chamber to discover that his once peaceful planet was now ruled by King Akill, the most ruthless planet conqueror in the galaxy and ruler of The Underworld.


DEMONS #1

"In The Beginning Part One"

Comic Book Script By:

D.J. Stephens

Demons – D.J. Stephens – 1

D.J. Stephens

1910 Westmont LN, #1812

Cincinnati, OH 45205, USA

Email: stephensdelvonnie

Email: sdelvonnie

Page One (Six Panels)

Panel 1: Tight on Planet Nepton, similar to Earth.

Panel 2: Tight on a massive black spaceship approaching the planet.

Panel 3: The massive vessel descends to the ground.

Panel 4: Tight on the ship's front door opening.

Panel 5: Out comes the ruler of The Underworld, King Akill.

Panel 6: Tight on Akill's two generals, X-Face and Orange-Spike, standing beside him.

Demons – D.J. Stephens – 2

Page Two (Five Panels)

Panel 1: Tight on King Akill.

King Akill: So this is the place that Silver-Spike spoke of?

King Akill: This will be perfect.

Panel 2: Akill turns to face his two generals.

King Akill: X-Face. Orange-Spike. I want you two to send a unit of fighters to do-away with this planet's local civilization.

King Akill: But not now. I want to pay the King and Queen a visit.

Panel 3: Out of the ship emerges an armored vehicle being driven by Silver-Spike.

Panel 4: King Akill gets into the passenger seat.

Panel 5: And off they go.

Demons – D.J. Stephens – 3

Page Three (Five Panels)

Panel 1: Tight on the massive Neptonian Palace.

Panel 2: Inside the Royal family, King Godfree, Queen Lucielle and Prince Sear eat their supper.

Sear: Mom, you know how much I hate vegetables.

Queen Lucielle: Vegetables are healthy so eat them now.

Panel 3: The youth gobbles the vegetables with frustration.

Queen Lucielle (OP): Do not eat so fast, Sear, you will be sick.

Panel 4: Prince Sear finishes the vegetables.

Sear: May I be excused?

Panel 5: Tight on King Godfree.

King Godfree: Yes you may.

Demons – D.J. Stephens – 4

Page Four (Three Panels)

Panel 1: Sear exits the dining room.

Panel 2: Two Neptonian guards enter the dining room.

Guard #1: Sorry to disturb you, my King, but there are reports of an unknown spacecraft that has landed onto our planet.

Guard #2: And also, my King, it appears to be a four-wheeled vehicle fast approaching the palace.

Panel 3: King Godfree stands from his chair.

King Godfree: Take me to General Ogden.

Demons – D.J. Stephens – 5

Page Five (Six Panels)

Panel 1: The armored vehicle fast approaches the palace.

Panel 2: Neptonian guards take their positions.

General Ogden: Get ready, men!

Panel 3: The vehicle continues to move forward.

General Ogden: Fire!

Panel 4: The guards fire their beams.

Panel 5: The vehicle stops abruptly.

General Ogden: Cease fire!

Panel 6: Tight on the armored vehicle sitting there.

General Ogden (Thought): Something's wrong.

Demons – D.J. Stephens – 6

Page Six (Seven Panels)

Panel 1: Tight on General Ogden with a megaphone in hand.

General Ogden (Megaphone): Step out of the vehicle with your hands in the air!

General Ogden (Megaphone): Or we will be forced to take extreme action!

Panel 2: King Akill and Silver-Spike never exit the armored vehicle.

Panel 3: Instead, the armored vehicle launches one missile into the air.

General Ogden: Fire!

Panel 4: The guards' beams are useless against the armored vehicle's tough, metallic exterior.

Panel 5: The missile launched earlier finally hits the eastern wing of the palace.

General Ogden: Keep firing!

Panel 6: Suddenly, the armored vehicle changes into a machinegun-wielding robot.

Panel 7: Tight on the robot firing it's guns.

Demons – D.J. Stephens – 7

General Ogden (OP): Retreat!

Demons – D.J. Stephens – 8

Page Seven (Six Panels)

Panel 1: Ogden's men drop like flies.

Panel 2: The robot blows a whole in the palace's concrete barrier.

General Ogden: Men! Drop your weapons and use your powers!

Panel 3: The robot walks through the barrier.

Panel 4: Queen Lucielle and Prince Sear are being escorted to safety by two guards.

Panel 5: King Godfree consults with his Director of Security, Bayta.

King Godfree: Our guards aren't handling the threat?

Bayta: I'm afraid not, sir.

Bayta: That is why you and your family must be evacuated to safety.

Panel 6: Tight on the robot firing missiles within the palace.

Demons – D.J. Stephens – 9

Page Eight (Four Panels)

Panel 1: Tight on King Godfree and Bayta.

King Godfree: I'm not going anywhere.

King Godfree: Those hostile invaders are.

Panel 2: Tight on the robot firing the machineguns.

Panel 3: Guards throw lightening from their hands.

Panel 4: Tight on the robot deflecting their attacks.

Demons – D.J. Stephens – 10

Page Nine (Five Panels)

Panel 1: The robot's machineguns drop the guards.

Panel 2: Tight on Ogden with a rocket launcher over his shoulder.

General Ogden (Thought): Say goodbye, menace.

Panel 3: Ogden has a lock on the target.

Panel 4: Tight on an unknown assailant behind General Ogden.

Panel 5: A blade strikes Ogden through the heart.

General Ogden: Oh no.

Demons – D.J. Stephens – 11

Page Ten (Five Panels)

Panel 1: Tight on King Godfree and Bayta in the Biological Weapons room.

Bayta: Sir, what are we doing in here?

King Godfree: My secret weapon.

King Godfree: It'll help us defeat the invaders.

Panel 2: Godfree grabs a test tube full of green liquid.

Panel 3: Tight on Bayta.

Bayta: What is that, sir?

Panel 4: Godfree removes the cap.

King Godfree: You might want to leave, Bayta.

Panel 5: Godfree then drinks the green liquid.

Demons – D.J. Stephens – 12

Page Eleven (Four Panels)

Panel 1: Tight on Bayta's eyes.

Bayta: Sir, what's happening?

Panel 2: Tight on King Godfree coughing up blood.

Bayta (OP): Sir?

Panel 3: Tight on Godfree's eyes turning yellow.

King Godfree: I told you to go!

King Godfree: Roar!

Panel 4: Shock upon Bayta's face.

Bayta: What's happening?

Demons – D.J. Stephens – 13

Page Twelve (Four Panels)

Panel 1: Palace alarms go off.

Panel 2: Guards rush to fight the robot.

Panel 3: The guards aim a canon at the robot.

Panel 4: And then they fire.

Demons – D.J. Stephens – 14

Page Thirteen (Six Panels)

Panel 1: The robot catches the canon ball.

Panel 2: The robot throws the canon ball back at them.

Panel 3: The guards are blown away.

Panel 4: More guards arrive as reinforcements.

Panel 5: The robot then disperses pink smoke.

Panel 6: The approaching guards begin to melt once in contact with the pink smoke.

Demons – D.J. Stephens – 15

Page Fourteen (Four Panels)

Panel 1: Two Neptonian guards attempt to put Queen Lucielle and Prince Sear onto a space jet.

Panel 2: Tight on Silver-Spike.

Sear (OP): Mom, look!

Panel 3: Silver-Spike cuts the throat of one guard.

Panel 4: He then beheads the other guard.

Demons – D.J. Stephens – 16

Page Fifteen (Six Panels)

Panel 1: Queen Lucielle pushes Sear into the space jet.

Panel 2: She sets the ship's automated launch sequence.

Panel 3: Tight on Sear behind the window.

Sear: Mom!

Panel 4: The ship takes off quickly.

Queen Lucielle (OP): Goodbye, my son.

Panel 5: Lucielle turns around to take a blade through the heart.

Panel 6: Tight on Silver-Spike holding a bloody blade.

Demons – D.J. Stephens – 17

Page Sixteen (Three Panels)

Panel 1: The space jet shoots across Nepton at high speeds.

Panel 2: Sear tries to stir the ship back to the palace.

Sear: Come on.

Panel 3: The ship crashes into the forest.

Demons – D.J. Stephens – 18

Page Seventeen (Four Panels)

Panel 1: King Godfree begins a terrifying transformation.

Bayta: What's happening to you, sir?

King Godfree: I told you to go!

Panel 2: Godfree grows fangs and fur.

Bayta (Thought): What the –

King Godfree: Aaaah!

Panel 3: Godfree's body increases in size.

King Godfree: Roar!

Panel 4: Tight on Bayta running down the hall.

Demons – D.J. Stephens – 19

Page Eighteen (Four Panels)

Panel 1: Tight on his pursuer, King Godfree, now an 800 pound gorilla.

Panel 2: Bayta runs into the robot.

Panel 3: He stops immediately.

Bayta: No freaking way.

Panel 4: The mutant gorilla approaches from behind.

Bayta (OP): Not today.

Demons – D.J. Stephens – 20

Page Nineteen (Six Panels)

Panel 1: Bayta grabs one of the robot's legs.

Panel 2: He then swings it at the gorilla.

Panel 3: The robot collides with the gorilla.

Panel 4: Bayta sends a blast their way.

Bayta: Take that.

Panel 5: Both the robot and the gorilla crash through the wall.

Panel 6: Bayta flees the scene.

Demons – D.J. Stephens – 21

Page Twenty (Four Panels)

Panel 1: The robot lies on top of the gorilla.

Panel 2: A built-in detonator activates.

Panel 3: 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1…BOOM!

Panel 4: Panel fades to black.

To be continued…

Synopsis of Demons #1

By

D.J. Stephens

On the planet of Nepton, a young prince, Sear, awakens from an underground sleep chamber to discover that his once peaceful planet was now ruled by King Akill, the most ruthless planet conqueror in the galaxy and ruler of The Underworld. The Underworld is a planet inhabited by demons, monsters and all kinds of evil creatures. Sear's parents, King Godfree and Queen Lucielle were murdered when the demons of the Underworld first invaded Nepton eight years earlier. Since then King Akill has enslaved Sear's people and converted the planet into a new breeding ground for the demonic race. Sear then teams up with a group of young Neptonian rebels to wage war against the evil ruler, and rid the galaxy of his presence forever.

King Akill's ship lands on Nepton. He exits with his two generals, X-Face and Orange-Spike. Akill is then transported to the Neptonian Palace in an armored vehicle by his deadliest assassin, Silver-Spike. At the palace King Akill launches an attack on the Royal Guards by transforming the armored vehicle into an armed hostile robot. King Godfree and Queen Lucielle are alerted, and both Queen Lucielle and a young Prince Sear are moved to the jet hanger for evacuation.

King Godfree decides to stay behind and fight. He and his Director of Security, Bayta, head to the biological weaponry room. Godfree drinks a mysterious liquid that changes him into a dangerous mutant gorilla. The gorilla chases Bayta all through the palace. The Royal Guards outside the palace were no match for the militant robot and were defeated. The robot blasts its way inside the palace.

There is where it ran into Bayta, who was being tailed by an enraged mutant-gorilla king. Bayta, with no way out, decides to use his super strength to toss the robot into the gorilla. They both go flying through a wall. With one last maneuver Bayta throws a blast of light that destroys both the robot and a mutated King Godfree. Meanwhile, as the queen and prince boarded the jet for their escape, Silver-Spike stabs Queen Lucielle through the heart. But still Prince Sear blasts off in the jet, and crash-lands in the middle of the forest half-way across the planet.


End file.
